


Under the Same Roof

by TripCreates



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Near Future, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Phichit and Guang-Hong come to stay with Leo during an off season training camp. They soon realize something is wrong with the guest bed and need Leo's help.





	Under the Same Roof

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again with another fic for the YOI Polyship Week! 
> 
> This one is for day 5 - sleeping arrangements. 
> 
> After learning that the three of them practice together in the States [(x)](https://twitter.com/yumebeats/status/876689766636412928) and attend training camps with each other [(x)](https://twitter.com/Aki_the_geek/status/877162105065033729), this idea came to me. It has helped learning that Leo trains in Colorado Springs [(x)](https://twitter.com/yumebeats/status/876671335807590400) which happens to be where a big training camp takes place for Grand Prix participates. For the purposes of this fic, Leo's family currently lives in Colorado Springs which allows him to train there. 
> 
> This fic takes place year in the future before the start of the next season. 
> 
> I hope you find this enjoyable. Let me know what you think in the comments!

It’s a fairly quiet night as everyone in the de la Iglesia house settles down for bed.

There’s a soft knock on Leo’s bedroom door.

He pauses the music on his phone and calls out, “Come in.” He glances up at door as it opens to see Phichit and Guang-Hong are both standing there.

“Hey, Leo,” Guang-Hong says. “There’s something wrong with our room.”

Leo’s brow creases. He can’t imagine what could be wrong with the guest room the two of them are sharing. “What’s wrong?” he asks, swinging his legs off the bed so he can go and see what’s going on.

“You’re not in it,” Phichit deadpans.

Leo stops moving, caught off guard by Phichit’s unexpected words. He stares at them for a moment, processing what he said, then laughs. “Wow, you really had me thinking something was wrong.”

“It’s a serious issue, Leo. This is no laughing matter,” Phichit says, putting his hands on his hips.

Leo’s laughing subsides and he smiles up at them. “And what would you like me to do about it?”

“To join us,” Guang-Hong answers.

Leo looks from one to the other and he realizes he can’t say no to his boyfriends. “Alright, then,” he says, pushing himself up from his bed.

“You’re such a good host, taking care of your guests’ every needs,” Phichit teases with a smile.

Leo grabs a pillow and follows them across the hall into the guest bedroom. He was glad the bed in there was bigger than his own so that they wouldn’t be too squished in it.

It’s quickly decided that Guang-Hong will sleep in the middle. After getting all the pillows situated, Leo turns off the light and climbs into bed after them.

“Much better,” Phichit says once Leo settles in behind Guang-Hong.

“It is,” Leo agrees.

“I’m so excited for this training camp,” Guang-Hong says. “I got to have a little more input in the music selection for my programs this year instead of my coach just picking them.”

“I think Leo is rubbing off on you,” Phichit teases. “I can’t wait to hear what you’ve picked out.”

“I’m sure you picked you some wonderful choices,” Leo adds.

Guang-Hong smiles at all the praise. “What you two looking forward to?”

Leo shifts in his spot. “Well, I’ve actually working on adding my first quad, so I’m hoping to get some good feedback on it.”

Phichit props himself up on his elbow so he can look over Guang-Hong. “That’s awesome! Which one have you learned?”

“The toe loop.” Leo turns to look at both of them. “Part of me still wants to focus on my artistry and the music, but if I want to stay competitive with you two, I need to learn quads.” He doesn’t say it with any ill intent, just honesty. If he wants to be able to compete against not only his boyfriends but the rest of the top men’s skaters, he has to be able to do what they do.

Phichit’s smile fades. He knows Leo’s skating is more about the choreography and expressing himself through music. It’s not about the jumps for him, although he’s good the triples he does. But Phichit understands his reasoning and knows Leo is right. If he doesn’t use any quads in his programs, he won’t be able to keep up with the rest of them over time even with his high presentation scores.

“I can’t wait to see it this week,” Guang-Hong says, trying to keep the mood up. “You make everything look good.”

“Thanks, Guang-Hong,” Leo says. “What about you, Phichit?” he asks, taking the focus off him.

Phichit chuckles. “You’ll just have to wait and see. It’s going to be a surprise,” he says with a wink.

That gets a laugh out of the other two.

“I think you’ve been around Viktor Nikiforov too long,” says Guang-Hong.

Phichit shakes his head, chuckling. Maybe his best friend’s fiancé was wearing off on him without him realizing it. “I have to tell Yuuri that tomorrow,” he says as he lays back down.

Leo lets out a yawn. “We really should get some sleep for tomorrow or our coaches will say this is why you two shouldn’t have stayed at my house.”

Phichit groans. “I don’t want to admit it, but you’re right.” Part of him would love to just stay up all night talking with them but he knew their coaches would kill them if they showed up exhausted the following morning.

Guang-Hong leans over and gives Leo a kiss before turning over and doing the same to Phichit. “Goodnight,” he says, curling up on his side.

Phichit sits up and leans over to give a quick kiss to Leo. “Goodnight.”

After some shifting around, the three of them are able to find comfortable positions around each other.

Despite how busy the training camp would be for them, at least they would get to enjoy sleeping together under the same roof.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I really see some connections between Leo and the real life US skater Jason Brown so that's why I had Leo decide to work on adding a quad now. They both seem more focused on the artistry of skating and not trying to land a million quads like the others but unfortunately it makes it difficult to compete and make it to the podium. So, just like how Jason added his first quad this past season, I felt like Leo would eventually do the same. 
> 
> If you liked this and want to reblog on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/162218745176/under-the-same-roof).
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bekasyura) and [tumblr](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/) as @bekasyura. Feel free to come and talk to me about YOI!


End file.
